


Bathwater [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Neal/Mozzie White Collar vid to "Bathwater" by No Doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathwater [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my partner, Isis and evila_elf for awesome beta, and to tehlime and the kind souls at the LJ vidding comm for feedback. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Spoilers up to 1.09.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on761CuIy6E)  
**Download:** [AVI (25MB)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_Bathwater_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Bathwater" lyrics by No Doubt](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nodoubt/bathwater.html)


End file.
